


Tutoring Gift

by guccitae56



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, Severus Snape - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship, i suck at writing summarys, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccitae56/pseuds/guccitae56
Summary: Professor Snape asks you to tutor a girl, and after a few months, it's over. You get a gift for the girl and your Professor as congratulations, and surprisingly Professor Snape does have a gift for you too, but it's a bit more… personal.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first time writing and posting a fanfic, so i have no idea what im really doing, and my apologies in advance if it sucks!!!!! okay i love you and thank you so so so so much for even CLICKING on this story thank youuuuuuuu :)

“And that’s why werewolv-” Ring! Professor Snape sighed as the last bell cut him off rudely.

“I do hope you all write your essays, I will fail you without hesitation if you don’t hand them in!” he shouted over the bustling of the overly-excited students who were busy chatting about their trip to Hogsmeade the next day. 

I quickly gathered up my things and began walking out, excited about taking a nap and sleeping in the next day. My fantasy was quickly cut off by the sound of someone’s voice.

“L/N!” I looked over my shoulder to see the professor looking rather irritated, with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes before continuing, “I said your name five times, I almost walked over to shake you.”

“Oh. Sorry professor.” I replied, turning my body towards him.

He huffed. “I need to speak to you please.” 

I gulped and nodded, making my way over to the tall figure.

“Have a seat, Miss L/N.” he said as he gestured towards an empty seat that he was standing in front of, next to a girl. She had long, chocolate, wavy hair and hazel eyes, and judging from her tie, seemed to be in Ravenclaw. Her eyes met yours and she gave you a nervous smile. You couldn't blame her, though. To be asked to stay after class by THE Professor Snape, was like being asked to stay calm while a raging fire danced around you. “I have kept you two because I have a few things to discuss.” he said as he leaned against his desk, hands behind him.

We both nodded at him, wondering what was up.

“Miss Irving, to put it plainly, you are failing my class.” he gestured to the girl next to you, before giving her a piece of parchment, which I assumed were her overall marks. 

She sighed in defeat, looking through the report. Her eyes were brimming with tears, before she hastily swiped them away. You noticed her action, and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick smile before looking back at the professor.

He studied you for a second, causing you to blush, before clearing his throat. “To help you get your grade back onto an acceptable percentage, I will have Miss L/N tutor you.”

“W-what?” you stuttered, obviously taken aback by this sudden confirmation that you had no idea about.

“Did I say something wrong, Miss L/N?” he asked, as though daring you to speak.

“No, not at all, but-”

“It’s settled then.”

“Oh. okay.” you looked down, avoiding his gaze.

“Now. I expect you two to be in my classroom every Monday and Thursday, for three months,” The girl and I both widened our eyes. He noticed our shock and continued, “Three months is merely an estimate. I will adjust the duration of the tutoring if needed, though I trust L/N will be able to relay the lessons to you rather simply.” you blushed. “Miss Irving, I trust that you will be able to catch on rather quickly, since you seem somewhat clever, just not in my class.” she blushed and nodded.

“If there are any issues that may require you to be absent during any of the tutoring sessions, let me know as soon as possible so we can reschedule. Understood?” he looked at us both questioningly. 

“Yes.” the girl next to me said.

“Yep.” I replied, only moving my eyes to look at him.

“Good.” he said with a slight smirk. He turned his attention to the girl next to me. “Miss Irving, you may leave now, L/N and I expect to see you in my classroom at four o'clock sharp, next week.”

“Okay.” She got up quickly and walked before reaching the door. Thank you, Professor.” she said with a small smile. “Oh, and thanks…?”

“Y/N.” I said with a smile.

She smiled, “Thank you, Y/N.” and left, leaving me alone with the broody professor.

I turned to face him, only to inhale sharply. He was standing a lot closer than he was a minute ago.

“Alright there, Miss L/N?” he said with a faint smirk.

“Oh! Uh- yeah.” I looked around, avoiding his gaze once again, studying the extremely interesting potion shelf to my left, and ignoring the feeling of butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks that were very obviously turning red.

Why the hell am I getting butterflies?! I thought.

“Hm. Very well. I’ve kept you back because I need to lay out what your schedule will be like.” he turned to grab a sheet of paper. You glanced at him, and admired him.  
I can see his back muscles through his clothes, what the fuck? Do they have a gym here? Wait, he works out?! wai-

You suddenly imagined your Professor working out with his hair tied back, shirtless, him beckoning you ov-

“L/N!” you snapped out of your trance and practically into a tomato at your lewd thoughts. “Merlin, what is wrong with you!? Are you sure you’re well?” he said, trying to suppress a smug smirk.

“Ah, y-yeah… jus- just a little tired is uh- is all…” you nodded, mentally scolding yourself.

“Better be. I don’t want to catch anything from you.” he said, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He cleared his throat, as though realizing what he was doing. “You and Miss Irving will be in my classroom from four o’clock to five-thirty,” his voice going back to serious. “though you should be here earlier to receive instructions as to what you will be teaching from me. If you need to, I may allow access to places or things. Understood?” 

You nodded. Why is he being nice?

He rolled his eyes. “I am not being nice, I am simply briefing you, so that you know to ask me for anything instead of sitting there like a fool, L/N.”  
His voice stern.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“No. I assumed that you already knew that I use Legilimens in my classes.”

You flushed and covered your mouth. He knew what you were thinking, Y/N! Oh my fucking god! I bet he knows you were thinking about him weirdly earlier! Oh my god. Oh merlin.

He smirked at you, clearly amused at what was going on in your brain.  
“Yes, I do know what you were thinking about earlier,” he walked to the side of you and leaned down to your ear, his hot breath fanning against you. “Not that I minded it.” you gasped. 

He stood straight up, and placed a few more sheets of paper on your desk, and began talking as though nothing happened, “These are a few sheets that I would like you to read through on your own time, they will allow you get a better grasp as to what will be happening through the month- or months. You are dismissed now.”

You said an inaudible ‘thank you’ as you quickly grabbed the sheets on your desk and speed walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusion and surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really expect any one to read this but thank you!! it really means a lot!! hope y'all had a good new years :)

  
  


_ The fuck was that about?!  _ You thought as you rushed past students, sprinting and tripping your way towards the dorm rooms. You barged in and jumped onto your bed before screaming into a pillow, then sitting up and covering your steaming hot face with your hands. “Why the fuck do I still have butterflies?! He’s your professor for fucks sake, Y/N.” you said aloud, thankful that you had a private bedroom for yourself.

_ Maybe a shower will help?  _ You quickly undressed and jumped into the shower, as though frantically scrubbing your body would take away the mixed emotions. You gave up trying to wash away the feelings and pondered instead. Maybe the stupid crush you had in your third year  _ hadn’t _ gone away, even after four years. But then again, he was acting weird. like,  _ weird  _ weird. Maybe it was just a test to see how you would react? Maybe- For fucks sake, no professor is supposed to whisper seductively into a student's ear, Y/N. But, why did his closeness feel kind of… nice? You sighed and rinsed off, not being able to find an answer to your many questions.

  
  


You awoke the next morning, practically starving.  _ Oh yeah, I ended up skipping dinner. Great.  _ You ran a hand through your hair and sighed, being reminded of yesterday’s… events. After getting dressed, you jogged to the Great Hall and were immediately hit with the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast foods. Thankfully, the cafeteria was some-what empty, with a few students littered around here and there. You assumed the rest of them were asleep, seeing as it was quite early, or at Hogsmeade. You were glad it was semi-deserted, so you wouldn’t be bothered with the task of being talked over while some shameless boy who would very obviously flirt with you, all the while sneaking glances to his friends and sending exaggerated winks to them, as though you had fallen into their trap. You rolled your eyes at the thought of that and sat down, grabbing a book from your small rucksack, and ate.

  
  


After finishing up, you left the Great Hall and headed outside, wanting to distract yourself from the incident between you and Professor Snape. You shook your head at the thought of that and began your journey to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

  
  
  


You picked a spot and sat down on the grassy meadow, and took some photos of flowers, scenery, and yourself, before grabbing your journal and writing down the thoughts that were latched onto you. You laid down on the grass, backpack under your head, letting the sun engulf you. You smiled and nearly dozed off before feeling something obstruct the warmth and light of the sun on you.

Frowning, you spoke, “Excuse me, there is a human being here. Can you please move?” After not hearing or seeing any movement, you peeked one eye open and propped yourself up by your elbows. “ _ Hello _ ? Can you not fu-” you stopped after realizing who it was that was towering over you. He smirked at you as you scrambled to sit up, rubbing your eyes. “I am  _ so sorry  _ Professor Snape, I- oh god, I'm  _ really  _ sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, I didn’t see you there and thought it was another kid bu-” he silenced your rambling by raising his hand.

“I came to make sure you weren’t dead.”

“Oh. Uhm, Thanks?”

“No worries,” he said as he looked straight into my eyes, and I squirmed around, a little uncomfortable under his gaze, but also turned on. 

_ Turned on. Turned on? Turned on?! What the fuck Y/N?! Girl, are you- _

__ you tried to silence your racing thoughts as your face reddened, knowing he had full access to your head and you couldn’t do much.

He had a faint smirk before he covered it up by clearing his throat and uncrossing his arms. “Here. I came to give this to you,” he handed you a leaflet. “This is a schedule I created,”

“I need to talk to-” you began.

“I have already done the most and have spoken with your Professors, so they understand your circumstances.” 

“Than-”

“I pray that you will read through the schedule and be on top of everything, so you don’t let me down.”

You sighed. “Yes, of course, Professor. I’ll read through it, and thank you. I mean it.” you looked at him through your lashes and sent him a grateful smile, and he immediately turned around.

“No, uh, worries... L/N.” he scratched the back of his neck, and you noticed his ears were now red.

“Professor, are you alrig-”

“I will be off now, L/N. I expect to see you on Monday.” he began making his way over to the castle, robes billowing behind him before you called out.

“Professor!” you scrambled to get up, before slinging your rucksack over your shoulder, brushing off grass from your butt and jogging over to the tall figure who abruptly stopped. “Let’s walk back together.” You said with a nervous smile, not sure _why_ you were doing this. He looked at you briefly, as though he was wondering the same thing you were, and hesitantly nodded before sighing, the pair walking off in silence.


	3. Close

The walk back was silent, although you didn’t mind it. You were wondering what was going on in his mind, though. The two of you stopped in the Entrance Hall and turned to face each other.

“Thank you, L/N.”

“What for? I don’t remember doing anything remarkable enough to catch your attention,” you smiled.

“That’s true.” he nodded, lost in thought. 

The light from the setting sun was hitting both of you, your H/C hair glowing, your E/C eyes shining. You studied him, getting a tad bit closer. He looked even more attractive- if that was even possible. You realized that his hair was not, in fact, greasy or oily, it looked shiny and healthy. His hooked nose was something, you rather strangely, found adorable. His eyes soon locked into yours, and you saw that his extremely alluring eyes were not obsidian black, empty, or cold. Instead, they were a lovely shade of brown, the sunlight making them look like pots of honey, you found yourself getting lost in them, feeling a sense of warmth and comfort.

_He looks so kissable._

He chuckled softly, “Do I?” your eyes moved to his lips. “Well, L/N, all you have to do is ask.” his voice came out as a whisper, husky. It seemed like you had the same effect on the man in front of you. 

Your lips parted slightly, and his eyes trailed down to them. The two of you broke out of a trance when you both heard loud chatter and many footsteps, just on the other side of the Entrance Hall’s door. The students were probably back from their trip.

Snape cleared his throat as you stepped back, looking at the floor. 

“I- uh, I should go now.” you nervously jerked your thumb over your shoulder, towards the marble staircase, and he nodded fervently.

“Yes. you should. I should get going too. I will see you on Monday, L/N.” he quickly said.

You started walking away before you heard footsteps following you. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Snape walking the same way as you. 

You stopped. “Are you following me?” you said in a playful tone.

He rolled his eyes. “No. My living quarters are this way. I have no reason to follow a daft child.” He said with a bored tone.

_Ouch._

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” you replied, suddenly feeling stupid for expecting him to play along or something. You turned and began walking away at a faster pace, though this time you didn’t hear the same footsteps following you this time. 

\---------------------------

You flopped onto your bed. _Why did that hurt?_ You thought. _That’s literally what his personality is, Y/N. Why were you expecting him to be nice?_

“I don’t know!” you answered your own question, exasperated. “Do I… like him?” you asked. “No, why would I like him? He’s a stuck up asshole,” you said firmly, crossing your arms, but deep down, you knew you didn’t agree with those words. You groaned. _Why do I feel like this?_ You sat up with a huff and decided that you would nap, even though it was 5 o'clock, just to give your brain a break.

\--------------------------

After being startled by your alarm so badly that you started swinging at the air, you went down for dinner. You chatted with a few H/N students, but couldn’t shake off a feeling. It felt like someone was staring at you, but you couldn’t find any students glancing your way, they were all too preoccupied. Slowly looking up at the staff table, you saw those brown eyes staring right back at you. Your breath hitched, burning under his gaze. He tilted his head slightly with an unreadable expression. Turning away from him, you quickly finished up your meal and headed out for a stroll.

Your feet carried you to one of the benches by the Great Lake, and you sat down. Tilting your head, you looked up at the stars, mesmerized as to how bright and how many there were, littered across the dark sky. You leaned your head against the back on the bench and breathed. The salty smell of the lake, the freshly trimmed smell of grass, and the smell of books entered your body. _Books?_ Realization hit and you sat up, looking around. 

“Professor Snape?” you nervously called out.


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to those who commented on the last chapter, I was smiling like an idiot while reading them!! hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! much love :)) <3

"Professor Snape?" you nervously called out.

Silence. You shifted on the bench, feeling uncomfortable. Hand on your wand, you looked around. Then, the sound of footsteps. You whipped around and stood up, trying to find the cause, wand out. A black silhouette slowly stalked towards you. Your hands growing sweaty, and your breathing quickened. Your mind began conjuring up all the defensive spells that you could possibly remember. The figure came closer. Wait, I can use Lumos! Of course. You thought.

"Lumos Solem." you said with a shaky voice, the light blinding you before your eyes adjusted. The light also bothered whoever was standing in front of you, as they had their arm up, shielding their face.

"Stupid child," the person began, and you relaxed. It was Snape. "Lower the damn wand before I go blind," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Nox." you said, and he dropped his arm, glaring at you.

You crossed your arms. "You know, it's not my fault that I had to use Lumos, you were the one who was watching me creepily from the bushes or whatever. I should be the one who's glaring, not you. You should be glad that I used Lumos instead of hexing you!" you huffed in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" Snape looked at you in disbelief, amazed at your boldness. "You know very well, Miss L/N, that I would have been quick to block it. I am not a stupid child." he finished, cocking his eyebrow.

"And I am?"

"Yes. You are a stupid child. Using Lumos instead of using a disarming or attacking spell was quite ignorant." he grimaced.

"So you'd rather be in pain right now?" you said, testing him.

"No, I never said that. I wouldn't be in pain either because I am quite amazing at duelling."

"Know what, nevermind."

You refrained from rolling your eyes and headed back to your seat, Snape following.

You narrowed your eyes at him. "What were you doing there, and why didn't you say anything?" 

flinching at the contact of the cold bench.

"I simply came out to... make sure you were not sneaking out." he said, making up an excuse.

You raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm still here, on school grounds."

He rolled his eyes. "Sadly." he eyed both the seat and you before you gestured for him to sit. His hand brushed against yours for a moment. You froze, a blush creeping onto your cheeks, and butterflies dancing away. At that moment, you were glad that it was dark. "What were you doing out here alone anyway?" he asked softly.

"I needed to get away from everyone for a bit." he side-eyed you. "I'm... okay." you said, looking at him, mostly trying to reassure yourself. He nodded, and the two of you star-gazed in comfortable silence.

"May I ask what is bothering you?" he asked, looking at the forest in front.

You obviously couldn't say that he was the cause of you leaving the hall. That his burning gaze made you up and leave because of unholy thoughts. That you wanted to stay there and gaze into his brown eyes. You sighed. "Well. I doubt you could help but... there is someone who is making my everyday life harder."

He turned to look at you, jaws slightly clenched. "Who," his voice whispered, "which house are they in? Which year? Are they harassing you? L/N, I will have them out of this school faster than they can say Nox." he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, eyes still fixed on you.

You chuckled, flattered at his response. "No, professor, I'm not being bullied," you giggled as his expression returned to annoyance.

"When you word things like that, it's obvious people will think of the worst, L/N." he frowned and leaned back into his seat.

"You really were worked up though, that was surprising. Wanna tell me why?" you wiggled your eyebrows at him, genuinely curious.

"L/N if you were being bullied, that would be quite serious, that's why I was 'really worked up.'" he said, air-quoting you.

"Alright, alright." you looked away, smiling. "Thanks for caring." it came out quiet, but he heard it.

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "Care to tell me who the person is causing the damsel distress?"

"Oh jeez." you rolled your eyes and leaned back. "Well. it's a boy."

"Of course it is." he huffed.

"Hey, you asked me to tell you, so hush and listen!" you laughed.

A small smile played on his face before covering it with his scarf.  
  


He really should smile more. It's so beautiful.

You sat upright and crossed your legs, looking at the soft, rippling water on the lake. "Well..." you began, the feeling of giddiness slowly taking over you. "He makes me feel so.... nice. I get butterflies, and I blush at the smallest contact with him, and he's almost always on my mind." you smiled, pondering. "I really enjoy being around him, as he makes me quite happy and is just so beautiful, inside and out." your smile faltered, meaning every word and wishing you say all that to the man sitting next to you.

He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Let me guess, there's a twist?" his face had an unreadable expression.

"Yeah." your shoulder slumped. "He... doesn't really seem interested. He's kind of closed off and..."

"And?" he gestured for you to continue.

"Well, I don't really think he's into that whole romance spiel. But I also think he may already have a lover," you said with a blank expression, staring at the water.

"Well, that is quite unfortunate L/N. I..." he thought. " I would suggest you let him know of these feelings, see how he responds and go from there." he sighed.

You smirked. "Woah, Professor! Who woulda' thought that I would be sitting here, getting romantic advice from you!" you chuckled, raising your eyebrows.

"Shut up, please." he looked away.

"Okay... don't worry professor, I won't tell anyone."

He hummed.

"Here, pinky promise with me."

His head whipped towards you, bewilderment and shock on his face. "What?"

"Ya know, we link our pinkies together and touch our thumbs to each other? pinky promise?" you tilted your head to the side.

"I know what a pinky promise is, L/N."

"Well then, bring your hand here!"

"I don't believe this is entirely appropriate, L/N."

"Well us sitting here alone, talking to each other when we should both be in bed, isn't appropriate either, huh?"

"I suppose you're correct."

"Of course I am! Promise me that you won't tell anyone about my 'crush', and I promise you that I won't tell anyone about our conversation. Deal?" you held out your hand, small finger sticking out. You looked at him hopefully.

He sighed heavily, turning his body to face you, not believing that he was about to do such a childish thing. "Merlin, help me." he muttered, before interlocking his long and warm finger with your cold and small one, and gently pressing his thumb against yours. 

Your heart lept. Snape felt a small, warm, feeling bubbling inside, and his eyes widened slightly. 

"Deal." he said curtly, before removing his hand, and looking away.

"Great!" smiling broadly at him, ignoring the cold and empty feeling of his hand leaving yours.The two of you sat there in silence until you asked a question.

"Professor, what time is it?"

he pulled up his right sleeve, looking at his watch, "It's- oh merlin. It's ten-thirty." he sighed. "You should get going now, your dorm-mates are probably worried."

"Oh, that's not a problem. I've got a private dorm," you said, getting up and smiling at him.

Snape got up, "I'm assuming you want to walk back with me?" he questioned, looking into your eyes.

You nodded and the two of you set off for the castle. Entering, you headed towards the staircase, Snape going towards the corridor leading downstairs. Before he could disappear, you called out, "Professor!"

He turned to look at you, concerned.

"Uh, Thanks for uhm, Thank you for the uhh, the whole conversation and the walk back. I appreciate it." you said while fiddling with the fraying edges of your sleeve, blushing.

He stared at you before nodding and turning around.


End file.
